


Miasma

by MillenniumAspen



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Because I prioritize my requests, F/F, Hugging, Jealousy, Kissing, Made up names for Chariot's roommates, This took me three weeks to write, hand-holding, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/pseuds/MillenniumAspen
Summary: As students in Luna Nova, Chariot rises in fame, while Croix struggles with both love and jealousy towards her best friend.





	Miasma

As the light outside faded to night, Croix laid back in her twin-sized bed. Removing her glasses, she set them down beside her and folded her hands on her chest with a sigh.

A finger traced its way up and down her forearm, accompanied by a mischievous giggle. The gentle touch made her skin tingle and lips twitch. “Stop it!” she shrieked and pulled away. The girl beside her broke into laughter, kicking her bare feet against the bed sheets.

“I still can't believe how ticklish you are, Croix!” Chariot struggled for breath as she spoke, arms wrapped around herself as more laughter shook her body.

“Yeah, whatever,” Croix muttered.

_Is this really the one that the Claiomh Solais chose?_

Thoughts of petty jealousy aside, Croix knew that she adored Chariot du Nord, even as the younger girl was huddled up to her in her own bed. She was fortunate to have roommates who had come to accept Chariot as their friendship grew, but even more fortunate that said roommates still had not returned to the dorm while this was happening between them.

Turning back to face Chariot, who was still dressed in her student uniform aside from her discarded shoes and socks, Croix's words were caught in her throat. Chariot's eyebrows turned up, as if she had guessed what Croix was about to say, but in the moment all Croix could do was admire the girl before her. Chariot was an attractive young woman. Seeing her break eye contact and lower her chin was enough to make Croix want to bring her into her arms. To hold her close all night. Stroke her lovely red hair. Tell her how her cute antics made her heart race.

“You want me to leave?” Chariot whispered, digging her fingers into the bedsheets.

“No!” Croix blurted, and grimaced at the volume of her voice. With a sigh, she lifted Chariot's chin so that their eyes met again. For a moment Croix lost herself in that gaze. How close the two were in the small bed. Croix could feel the warmth of every breath that Chariot took against her lips. _How easy it would be to just lean in and--_

“Are you mad at me?” Chariot quivered. “I'm so sorry.”

“No,” Croix repeated, softer this time. “It's just… it's late, Chariot. Cassie and Lynn are probably wondering where you are.”

Chariot gave a small chuckle, smile returning. “It's okay. They know I like spending time with you.”

The comment was enough to make a wave of warmth sweep up the back of Croix's neck and over her cheeks. Chariot sat up and planted her feet on the ground, bending forward in a stretch. The girl was quite flexible. Croix sat up as her friend began to put her socks and shoes on again.

“You're probably right though,” Chariot agreed. “I can't stay here all night, even if I wish I could sometimes.”

“Chariot…” Croix squeaked. She clapped her hands over her face, hoping to hide her flushed skin.

Chariot hopped off the bed and approached the door, where she stopped. She glanced over her shoulder, and with a drowsy smile she whispered, “Goodnight, Croix. I'll see you again tomorrow, okay?”

Uncovering her face, Croix whispered back, “Night, Chariot.”

Chariot closed the door behind her as she exited the dorm. Croix patted the now empty space in the bed beside her, blankets still tossed where her friend had left them. She grabbed her pillow and clutched it to her chest, letting out a long sigh, as she waited for her roommates to return.

* * *

As the weeks passed, autumn began to turn into winter. On one particular evening, Chariot led Croix by her hand out into the school grounds, carrying the Claiomh Solais in the other hand. Croix stumbled as she tried to keep us with the brisk pace, shivering from the cold even as she held the cape of her jacket close to herself.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Chariot? What if we get caught?” she fretted through clenched teeth.

Chariot giggled in response without missing a step. “You always say that when we come out like this, and it hasn't happened yet.”

“Yeah, but the likelihood increases the more times we do it.”

There was no answer as Chariot led Croix over the stone bridge above the stream and into the open grounds ahead. The red-haired girl exclaimed in excitement as she released Croix's hand and twirled around the open grass. She faltered as she came to a stop, pressing her hands to her ears.

“Made myself a little dizzy,” she grinned.

Both girls shared a chuckle as Croix rested a hand on her friend's shoulder, helping her steady. For several minutes, she sat back as Chariot demonstrated new spells that she had learned to perform using the power of the Claiomh Solais. A smile crept up on her as she watched each dazzling display of Chariot casting advanced transfiguration spells, moving between each with fluidity and sending off showers of magical light. Croix applauded as the performance came to a close, and Chariot responded by dipping into a deep bow, clutching the Claiomh Solais to her chest. It knocked the breath from Croix when she found herself with Chariot's arms flung around her. She responded by patting her friend's back.

For the next few minutes, the two young women sat together in the grass, huddled close for warmth as they chatted. “You know you've made a lot of progress, Chariot,” Croix mused. “It's fascinating to see what the Rod is capable of.”

_Imagine what more it could do in the right hands._

Chariot groaned in response, leaning against Croix's shoulder. The action made Croix tense up and she let out a hot breath as the heat spread across her cheeks. “I wish everyone felt the same way as you,” Chariot murmured.

Croix tipped her head. “Are you saying people don't like your shows? C'mon, Chariot. People who don't come from witch families are very receptive even to the simplest spells.”

“No!” Chariot exclaimed, bolting upright. “I mean, the audience still claps and cheers for me, but I've read the reviews online and,” she swallowed as her gaze drifted towards the ground, “so many of them are negative. Are they just humoring me when they seem to like it during the shows?”

Croix placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. “You can't let that stuff get to you. Maybe just don't look at those reviews, okay?”

Chariot did not move or speak.

“Look,” Croix added, trying to lift the mood, “the semester is nearly over. We'll be on our winter break soon enough. You'll have plenty of time to relax then. I'll still be here for you then. I don't graduate until this spring.”

Red eyes met Croix's, dampened with tears. “Croix, I'm going on tour this break!”

For a moment, Croix could not find the words to respond. “What?” she sputtered.

“I'm going on my first big tour during winter break,” Chariot repeated as she wiped a hand over each of her eyes. “I'm gonna be leaving Europe for a few weeks. I won't be back until the next semester starts.”

Croix struggled to think of a response. “So you're leaving soon?”

Chariot gave a somber nod. “Yes. Right after exams are done.”

A range of emotions flooded Croix's body, paralyzing her. She wanted to be happy for Chariot, but she could not. It was a big break for her to finally have a performance outside of Europe, but at the same time she felt the need to have her own accomplishments gain the same recognition. Or better yet, to have Chariot all to herself. Croix's blood grew toxic and festered in her heart.

“Well at least I'll have more time to improve the Dream Fuel Spirit while you gone, right?” Croix said, then immediately started kicking herself at the realization of how insensitive the comment sounded.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Chariot murmured, returning to staring at the ground.

There was nothing more she could think to say. Instead, Croix held out her hand to Chariot. “Come on. We should head back inside.”

* * *

As the last exam came to a close, Croix decided to return to her dorm for rest while her roommates chose to go out together to celebrate the completion of their second to last semester before graduation.

“What's wrong, Croix?” one of them had asked her. “Afraid you didn't get that 100 percent?”

Croix knew that her roommates meant no harm by such comments. The three of them were quite close, and like many close friends, they sometimes liked to dig at one another and get under their skin.

“No, just need to unwind a bit,” Croix had told them.

The young woman curled up alone in her bed, lights in the small dorm turned out. It was mid afternoon, but being winter the sun was already sinking low in the sky. Croix could not help but think of her roommates as foolish for leaving the school now when it would be dark outside in less than two hours.

Just as she had several weeks before, Croix found herself staring at the empty space in the bed beside her and her stomach churned. Soon, she would not feel the touch of Chariot. When she returned from her tour, she would be a changed woman. Croix knew that her growing fame would spread, and she would no longer be the Chariot that she knew.

Croix clenched her hand and pounded on her pillow, eyes brimmed with tears. The girl that she held close to her heart would soon be beloved by many, while Croix's own work earned her no widespread recognition.

_How could they take Chariot away and ruin her? How could Croix do so much more work and be so overlooked?_

_Why was it always her best friend who beat her? Who was always chosen before her?_

Anger. Jealousy. _Hatred_. All of it simmered in Croix's core and streamed out of her eyes. She buried her face in the pillow, struggling for each breath as sobs wracked her body.

_What if Chariot’s only doing all this to hurt me?_

Not to mention Croix had not seen her all day. Chariot was never a girl to make a fuss about exams or studying. What if she was avoiding her that day, to make her departure a less painful experience?

Croix sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, readjusting the frames of her glasses. With one last whimper, she realized she could not allow herself to continue to dwell. She had to find Chariot. She forced her emotions aside, even as it left a dull ache in her heart, as she straightened out her uniform. Before she had a chance to contemplate what she was about to do, she tore the door open and dashed out of the dorm.

A sudden collision. Croix staggered as she let out a string of apologies, gripping her arm and grunting in pain. As the pair steadied themselves, she had no chance to look at the witch who had been unlucky enough to be outside of her dorm when she made such a hasty decision, until she heard a quiet but familiar voice.

“Croix, are you okay?”

Croix accepted the hand held out to her, one which was just a little smaller than her own.

“Who cares?” she responded, meeting the girl's red eyes. “Are you okay, Chariot?”

“Yeah!” she responded with a gentle giggle to her voice. Chariot placed her free hand on her chest. “You just startled me.”

“I'm such an idiot,” Croix reprimanded herself. “Sorry, I was… I just wanted to see you, you know? Before you left.”

“You know I'm not leaving tonight. Not until tomorrow,” Chariot explained as she closed the door behind her.

“But that's still soon.”

Chariot gazed up at Croix with a gentle expression. “Croix, have you been crying? Your eyes--”

“Nah, don't worry about it,” Croix interjected with a shake of her head. She opened the dorm door and led Chariot inside. “Let's just talk for a second.”

“I… Okay.” Chariot closed the door behind her.

The girls took a seat on the edge of Croix's bed together, silent for a moment in the dimly lit room.

“Croix,” Chariot began, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. “I know you'll miss me, but I'll also miss you. And it's only for a few weeks anyway. I'll be back soon.”

“That's not what this is about,” Croix sighed. Blood was pounding in her ears, and as Chariot leaned closer to her, she had to turn her head away. How much she wanted to tell her how she felt, but her own bitterness about the recognition that Chariot made Croix's heart become septic. She could not open herself up, to let herself be vulnerable and discuss her feelings, without spitting venom in the face of the girl she had come to cherish in the short time that she knew her.

She cared about Chariot too much to allow that to happen, but at the same time cursed that she was the one who she had fallen for.

“What is it about then?” Chariot pressed.

“It’s nothing.” Croix muttered.

Chariot lifted her hand off of Croix's shoulder and drew back. “I’m just concerned, Croix. You've been acting standoffish for over a week now. I thought it was because of exams, of you didn't want me to leave.”

That was in part true, Croix had to admit to herself. “I guess so,” was all she said in return with a shrug of her shoulders.

Both of them were quiet for a moment. Chariot scooted closer until the two were knee-to-knee. Croix stared down at her lap, although she was certain that Chariot was smiling at her.

“Why don't we try to look at things more positively?” the girl chimed in, as expected. “I know we'll miss each other, but this is the first time I'm getting such a huge audience. I'll be able to bring light into more people's lives. I'm nervous because I know people won't always say good things about me, but more importantly I'm excited!”

To see her friend light up again like her usual self, Croix could not help the smile that appeared on her lips. This was the same vibrant personality that initially attracted her to Chariot, and the one that captured the adoration of her audiences.

“Chariot, your positivity is contagious,” she told her. Croix rested her hand on Chariot's lap and lifted her gaze to look into the other girl's eyes. Chariot beamed up at her, mirroring her smile. Another hand placed itself on top of Croix's. With a gasp, Croix noticed Chariot interlacing her fingers with her own. The simple action elicited a tingle underneath her skin.

“You're the one who's always been there to support me, Croix,” Chariot giggled, rubbing her thumb over the back of Croix's hand. “You got me out of the rut I was in when I first came to Luna Nova. You gave me hope that I could be a great witch.”

“And you've demonstrated that you are,” Croix agreed. With a chuckle, she added, “I think you took my comment about believing in yourself is magic a little too literally.”

Both girls laughed together. It was nice to have the release after the stress of exams, and Croix's anxiety eased after having a genuine interaction with her friend. She knew that she loved the girl, and the feelings of inferiority remained suppressed deep within her.

* * *

As the afternoon went on and the sky grew dark early with winter's approach, Croix joined Chariot and her roommates for dinner. Cassie and Lynn greeted Chariot to the table with a group hug, and then passed their affection on to Croix. Croix was never an affectionate person, but she enjoyed the company of her friend's roommates, and she returned the embrace to them.

“Don't you ever get tired of potatoes always being on the menu?” Chariot griped as she cut a dull knife into the freshly baked root.

“Always,” Cassie agreed with a nod.

Croix, however, had already begun to dig in to the potato. “I guess you get used to it after a few years,” she said through a mouthful. She had built up quite an appetite since lunch after the numerous exams, and as a senior she no longer cared what was served to her.

After dinner was over, Chariot and Croix found themselves on their own again, walking through the corridors of Luna Nova with no particular destination as they talked.

“What do you think you'll be doing during your break, Croix?” Chariot asked, distracting the older girl from looking out the windows they were passing by.

“Study, practice more. Work on the Fuel Spirit, of course,” Croix answered. She placed on hand on her hip as she gestured with the other.

“I can't wait to see it in action when I get back!” Chariot pumped her fists as she spoke. “The professors and the Headmistress must be so impressed to see what you're doing to revive magic. But you know…”

Croix felt Chariot slip her hand into her own, fingers wrapping around it. Croix scratched at her cheek, gritting her teeth together. “Chariot, you're really handsy today,” she flustered.

“Well I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you too,” Chariot giggled. “It means a lot to me, knowing you're doing this because you love magic so much.”

For a moment, Croix was at a loss for words. “You… you really feel that way?”

“Of course!” Chariot grinned up at her. “Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend, Croix. I'll always support you.”

_Always support._

Croix wrapped her fingers around Chariot's hand in return, tightening the bond between them. She heard a gentle giggle in response.

“You know I've always wanted to be like you,” Chariot added.

“Excuse me?”

“You know, because you're so smart and talented. Magic never came as easily for me.” She scuffed at the floor with her shoe as the pair walked.

_Chariot envied her?_

Croix did not say anything. No words for a response came to her. She was reluctant to admit it, but knowing this calmed the miasma in her heart. Chariot was not trying to hurt her, and Croix could live with that, even as a part of her was wary of what her own emotional turmoil could do to their friendship.

She shoved that fear aside. All she cared about was what she had now. She cared about this moment, and only this moment.

The pair realized then that they were standing at the entrance to one of the dormitories. The one which Chariot's dorm was in.

“I had fun tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning then, if you have time to see me before I leave.” Chariot stepped away towards the dormitory entrance, pulling her hand out of Croix's. She stopped for a moment and turned around with a smile. “Goodnight, Croix.”

“Yeah, goodnight,” Croix said back to her with a small wave.

The girls parted ways. Croix thought she may as well return to her own dorm. Her roommates should have been back by now, and wondering where she was.

“Wait! Croix!”

Croix spun around in time to see Chariot dashing towards her. The girl swung her arms around Croix's neck, and before she could react, Croix felt the warmth and softness of Chariot's lips meeting hers.

A few seconds felt like hours, as the younger girl traced her hands up the back of Croix's neck and to her jaw, allowing her to deepen the kiss. In response, Croix wrapped her arms around Chariot's hips, wide for her skinny frame, as she brought their bodies closer together. Croix tried to move her lips with Chariot's, instead scraping her with her teeth from her lack of experience. It was all over in less than ten seconds, but both girls were left in a fit of giggles afterwards from the awkwardness of the situation.

“Goodnight, Croix.”

“Night, Chariot.”

* * *

“You seem to be in a good mood. That's weird for you,” one of Croix's roommates had told her once she arrived back at the dorm.

“Nothing you would understand,” she retorted.

Although it was a little early yet, Croix crawled into her bed. She would need to be rested to see the girl she loved off in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Chariot and Croix being each other's first kiss when they were students floating around in my head for months now, initiated by Chariot on impulse, and it turned into this. I never intended for Croix's jealousy to be such a major part in this one-shot, but I think it's an integral part of her character, especially as a teenager, so it couldn't really be avoided. Instead I found a way to incorporate it. While I would like to think that Chariot and Croix could eventually have a healthy relationship, I just don't think it could happen yet. Not until after Croix repents for everything she did during the series. As it's written here is not something to aspire to.
> 
> Anyway, since they're minor characters here, I gave Chariot's roommates names. Both were named after a constellation, since Chariot herself is too. If you look at the image of younger Chariot with her roommates after winning the broom race, Cassie (named after Cassiopeia) is the one on the left, and Lynn (named after Lynx) is the one on the right.


End file.
